realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Blackstaff
Created by the renowned archmage Khelben Arunsun, and the spell that gave him his nickname, it is shared only with those whom he trusts implicitly. The spell must be cast on any nonmagical club, piece of wood, polearm, or quarterstaff, which shimmers with a black, crawling radiance. A blackstaff weapon has the following properties: *The spell gives the affected object a +4 enhancement bonus on attack and damage rolls. Any magic that directly targets it is absorbed and negated, except for a wish or antimagic field, either of which ends the spell and destroys the object. *Nothing prevents the caster from giving a staff or quarterstaff under the effect of blackstaff to another character to wield after casting the spell. At the beginning of each of the wielder's turns, as a free action, they may select one of the following abilities to use as a special attack: *Dispel Magic: Any creature or object struck by a successful melee attack or melee touch attack with the blackstaff is subject to a dispel magic effect. This effect works like a targeted dispel magic cast by the creator of the blackstaff. The wielder can elect to use his full caster level for the effectiveness of the dispel check (rather than the normal +10 cap), but doing this causes the staff to be destroyed regardless of the outcome of the attempt. *HP Drain: Any creature struck by a successful melee or melee touch attack with the blackstaff loses 1 hit point, in addition to the staff's normal damage. Unless the target succeeds at a Fortitude save, this hit point is lost permanently. It may only be regained through a miracle, or wish spell (either of which will restore all hit points lost to blackstaff effects at once). *Mental Damage: Any creature struck by a successful melee or melee touch attack with the blackstaff takes mental damage as determined by rolling d% on the following table. If the spell effect used allows a saving throw, the same type applies to the effect (but the blackstaff's spell level is used instead), as does spell resistance (if applicable). 01-45: no effect; 46-65: confusion for 1d4 rounds; 66-75: stunned (as per symbol of stunning) for 1d3 rounds; 76-85: fear for 1d2 rounds; 86-95: repulsion for 1 round; 96-100: feeblemind for 10 rounds. *Psionic Scrambling: Any creature with psionic powers struck by a seccessful melee or melee touch attack with the blackstaff must make a Will save or be unable to use any psionic powers (except defenses) for 1d4 rounds. *Spell Drain: Any spellcaster struck by a successful melee or melee touch attack with the blackstaff loses one prepared spell (or one unused spell slot, for spellcasters who do not prepare spells) of the highest spell level available (selected at random). A successful Will save negates the spell loss, but not any damage caused by a strike of the blackstaff. Focus A nonmagical quarterstaff, club, piece of wood, or polearm, which is affected by the spell and instantly and completely consumed when the spell ends. Category:Transmutation spells Category:8th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:Khelben's spells